


Three Little Words

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri is sick, Lewis takes care of him. Valewis fluff.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtteri_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/gifts).

> Little treat for my good friend Valuable-Valewis. Feel better soon <3

A fierce tickle makes itself known in Valtteri’s nose and he prepares himself to sneeze. The sneeze builds and builds until it fizzles out, making the Finn groan in disgust. He hated the build up to nothing. 

A noise at the door alerts him to Lewis entering the room with a steaming bowl in his hands. “Hey Val, sit up for me?” 

The Finn does as he asks and Lewis settles besides him, clearly not caring about getting sick as he hands the bowl over. 

“It’s homemade. A recipe my mother used when I was sick.” Lewis explains as Valtteri takes a few spoonfuls of the soup. Despite not being able to taste much, the warm broth seems to soothe his throat and he lets out a little happy hum, making Lewis smile. 

“Mum’s magic soup.” Lewis wraps an arm around Valtteri and uses his free hand to brush the hair from his forehead, the Finn having grown it out. 

Valtteri pauses in his eating for a second. “You’re going to get sick.” 

“Don’t care. I want to take care of you.” Lewis nuzzles his temple fondly. “Now eat your soup.” 

Valtteri dutifully does as he says. 

* * *

Later that evening Valtteri is snuggled with his head against Lewis’ chest as they watch a movie together, which was some random action comedy Lewis liked. Roscoe and Coco were laying against Valtteri’s side, giving him silent comfort. 

Lewis is half paying attention to the movie and half paying attention to Valtteri, silently playing with his hair. 

“Can you breathe now?” The Brit asks softly, glancing at the quiet Finn. An hour ago he had made him some vicks to help with his blocked nose. 

Valtteri nods, coughing and wincing at the pain in his throat. Lewis gently hands him his cup of hot lemon and honey. 

The two watch the movie for a little while before Valtteri speaks up. “If you get sick I won’t stop Seb coming over to mother hen you.” 

Lewis chuckles softly and looks down at his Finn. “Is this your way of telling me it would be my fault if I ended up sick, so not your responsibility.”

The Finn nods softly and Lewis hugs him closer to his chest. “Oh Val. I know you’d care for me if I ended up sick.” 

“Really? How do you know I would?” Valtteri asks him. 

“You love me. You’d never give me over to Seb to be cared for.” He says to him softly and the Finn hums before nodding. 

“I suppose. It would still be your own stupid fault though.” 

“Getting sick? Worth it to make you feel better.” Lewis presses a soft and tender kiss to his head, making the Finn sigh softly. 

“I love you.” It’s said softly against his chest, the voice a little rough from pain, but Lewis feels a rush of pure warmth at his words. Valtteri had never said those three words before. 

Ever so gently Lewis tips his chin up so the Finn is looking into his eyes. “I love you too, Valtteri Bottas.” 

The Finn gives him a soft little smile and Lewis leans in to kiss the tip of his nose, laughing when Valtteri bats him away and jokes about catching his cold. “Worth it, even if I do get sick. I love you.” 

* * *

A few days later Valtteri is feeling much better and wakes up one morning to Lewis fast asleep next to him, cuddling one of the dogs. He smiles warmly and kisses his forehead before getting up from bed and moving downstairs to make some coffee. 

It’s the first time in days he’s felt like himself and he looks out the Kitchen window to their little piece of Finland happily. It felt good to feel like himself again. 

He’s suddenly aware of a rather loud sneeze coming from upstairs and a groan and the Finn sighs. He picks up his mobile phone and calls Sebastian. “Seb? Hey it’s Val…..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
